The present invention relates to an adjusting device for a front lid with an actuator for raising the rear edge of the front lid.
It is known to provide a drive for front lids of motor vehicles to allow adjustment of the front lid in certain situations. For the protection of pedestrians, a front lid can be actively raised after detecting an impact, so that a portion of the impact energy can be absorbed through deformation of the front lid. Such active front lids are usually moved vertically upward and also horizontally rearward. However, unless the lid is raised, sufficient deformation space is in most cases not available due to the rigid support structure of the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved adjusting device that offers enhanced adjustment possibilities.